An Ailing Dragon
by Gummybear1178
Summary: It's Mal's turn to be sick with her loving King taking care of her while she needs to prepare everything for the Winter Ball. Sequel to Royally Sick.


It had been many months since Ben had been sick and several since the Cotillion, when Mal woke up one crisp December morning at Castle Beast, and honestly she felt horrible. Her head was pounding, her muscles sore, her throat burned, her nose was all stuffed up, to sum it all up. She felt dreadful, all she wanted to do was lay in bed and do nothing all day.

But as the Lady of the Court she was, she had many duties to attend to that day, and the next day she had the Winter Ball to attend.

While planning for said ball she had been outside in the chilly air for hours the past few days, and despite the many thick jackets she had used she still froze to death outside while planning with Lonnie, Jane and Audrey. The day before she had just sneezed a few times and coughed once or twice, and she thought nothing of it. But it seems like she should have, as that was just the start to a full on cold.

But Mal, being Mal, was too stubborn to let something as small as a simple cold stop her from completing her duties. Luckily they were on Winter break from school right now, meaning she only had to attend to her Lady of the Court duties and not school as well.

She quickly got dressed in a deep purple sweater dress and some black leggings with black boots, as well as doing some light make up, hopefully covering up any signs of sickness. Running a brush through her hair a few times she let it flow out naturally, then headed downstairs to breakfast with the others.

As she made her way downstairs she met up with Ben as she got to the staircase,

"There's my little fire breathing dragon" Ben greeted with a large smile on his face pulling her into a hug and giving her a quick peck on the lips

"And there is my Benny Bear" Mal greeted back after the kiss

"Shall we go to breakfast?" he asked wrapping an arm around her should, instinctively she leaned into his shoulder and smiled

"We shall" She said with a smile ignoring the horrible churning feeling in her stomach when food was mentioned

They made their way down to breakfast together, sitting next to each other they made small talk with everyone while waiting on the food.

While Mal remained quieter than usual she still tried to contribute to conversation every now and then as not to draw any attention to her for not talking. From the Isle she knew much better on how to hide weaknesses, especially sickness, as any weakness on the Isle was punished. You learned quickly to never show pain or weakness unless you wanted to be even worse off.

She made it through breakfast without incident, but the issue with that was after breakfast she was supposed to be helping with the final touches for the ball. Outside. In the freezing cold.

Ben would be helping today, so they walked to the entrance together discussing the plans for the day. Mal grabbed the thick purple jacket that was hers while Ben grabbed his blue one.

"Hey Jane, Audrey, Lonnie" Mal and Ben greeted as they walked up to the others

"Hey Ben. Hey Mal." They chorused

"So we need to put up the fairy lights, put the table clothes on, make sure the covering is secure for when they come outside for the firework show and anyone who wants to stand outside and for when the firework show begins, get the snow off the walkways, and put up the last few small decorations. Then finish up what is left decoration wise in the ballroom itself, most of which is completely done just the finishing touches and any last minute changes and then we are done." Jane listed off looking at her tablet with the agenda on it.

"Ben can you put up the fairy lights and the fabric that goes with them up around the columns?" Lonnie asked

"Yea sure" Ben said and walked off to go do his job

"Audrey can you decorate the tables then go into the ballroom? Mal? Jane? can you guys clear the paths? While I'll go and make sure the covering is secure and then help Audrey." Lonnie suggested and they all agreed walking off to do their jobs

For Mal the good news was that she would be by herself doing her job since she and Jane would be working from opposite sides and then meeting in the middle. The bad news was, she was stuck in the cold snow.

As Mal was clearing the snow away from the pathway, she started sneezing. At the worst possible time. When Ben was walking by from going to get more boxes of decorations.

"Mal? You okay?" Ben asked once she stopped sneezing for a second

"Yea. I just got some snow in my face" Mal covered up

"Okay. By the way, your sneezes are adorable" Mal rolled her eyes at Ben's comment

"Go finish decorating" Mal teased playfully pushing his shoulder

"Fine" Ben said kissing her on the nose with a playful smile then leaving to go finish his job

"See you later" Mal called out as he walked off

Mal continued to brush the snow off of the path, while normally some of the staff could be doing theses jobs but the girls agreed to do as much as they could, also giving several of the staff members a few extra days off for the holidays.

Still sneezing and coughing, Mal continued on with her work.

* * *

After about an hour and a half from when they started Belle came out to get them to come in and get some hot chocolate and cookies and warm up by the fireplace.

They all gladly followed her into the castle leaving their coats by the door then making their way into the living room where the fireplace was lit and there were mugs of hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies were set out.

Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey sat on the big couch while Mal and Ben sat on the Love (Awwww) seat together.

They snuggled into each other while drinking their hot chocolate, Mal laid her head on Ben's shoulder. For a few minutes Mal forgot she was sick, that was until she started sneezing again. Luckily by this time the other girls had gone back outside to keep working, but both Ben and Mal were almost done with their job so they were staying in for a few extra minutes.

"Mal, are you sure you are okay?" Ben asked concerned when she started to cough

"Yea, I just drank too fast, it went down the wrong pipe" Mal covered

"Mal, have you been sneezing and coughing for a little while, and you're out of hot chocolate" Ben pointed out before putting his hand up against her forehead.

"Mal, you're hot" Ben said pulling his hand away from her forehead

"Ben you have told me that before." Mal joked trying to avoid the fact she was sick, and she knew it

"Mal, you know that wasn't what I meant. I mean you are but- you're warm- you're sick." Ben stumbled over his words

"I am not."

"Yes you are Mal."

"No I am not. I don't get sick"

"Mal we all get sick."

"Fine I might be sick, but It won't stop me from doing what I need to do for my duties." Mal protested

"No Mal, you are sick. You need to rest."

"But Ben! I need to finish my duties!- achoo- I need to finish the decorating, and planning. You know I still need to double check all the cooking the- cough cough- I-"

"Mal. No. You need to rest, and stay out of the cold, that can make it worse. Mal it is freezing out there. You need to go lay down, and rest."

"But Ben! I have to attend the ball tomorrow night- and I have to finish up the planning-"

"Mal. No. You need to rest. You are sick whether you like it or not, you are. You need to rest, and then we can talk about you going to the Winter Ball tomorrow night. Other people can take care of the rest of the duties, Jane, Audrey and Lonnie can finish up the last few things. But Mal, you won't be any help at all if you are to sick. Plus I can guarantee that you won't even be able to go to the Ball for a few minutes if you don't rest today."

"Ugh, fine." Mal finally gave in.

"I'll be right back I am gonna let my mom know so she can let the other girls know" Ben said picking her up bridal style, and she buried her head into his chest, Ben could even feel her cold nose through his shirt.

"Ben, how is the decorating coming?" Belle asked

"Well, but Mal is sick, I am bringing her to her bed and letting her rest."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that I hope she starts to feel better, I will get Doc to come see her in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mom" Ben said then came back to get Mal

"Here Mal I'll carry you" Ben said picking her up Bridal style from where she was laying on the couch.

"Ben, I don't want to go to my bed" Mal complained into his chest where her head was buried as he walked up the stairs. Ben could feel her cold nose through his shirt.

"Mal you need to rest." Ben said in a gentle tone continuing on to Mal's room

"No. I don't want to go to my room"

"Fine, Mal, what if I let you lay in my bed."

"Much better. That's what I wanted. Your bed smells like you." Mal said into his chest

"Of course. I'll stay with you though. Mom is going to get Doc so he can check you out."

"No, nobody else can know I am sick." Mal said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mal, you aren't on the Isle, you can show weakness, and this doesn't make you weak, it just means you got sick. Just like everyone else" Ben said figuring out exactly what was going on

"Ben how did you-"

"Because I know you Mal, plus you told me that even Kings get sick, which means even my dragon, and the Lady Of the Court can get sick too."

"Ugh, fine, but I am still determined to at least be at the Ball for an hour or more, it's part of my duties"

"Mal, they will understand if you aren't there"

"Plus, I won't be with you." Mal whined slightly, knowing that if Mal couldn't go to the Ball, Ben would still have to as King and the Co-Host, Mal being the other

"I would stay with you as long as I can, I only have to be at the ball for a little bit. Then I can stay with you for as long as you want." Ben said. As Ben continued to carefully make his way to his room, while his precious Mal fell asleep on his chest

Ben moved the blankets out of the way, and laid Mal down carefully trying not to wake his beautiful girlfriend.

But despite his efforts he failed, Mal stirred as soon as her head left his chest.

"Mmm... Ben?" She moaned, not fully awake yet

"Go back to sleep Mal I got you"

"No, I am comfortable where I am" Mal whined grasping around his neck tighter, not in a choking manner though, thank goodness

"But Mal-"

"No buts"

"Fine, I will let you stay like this, in the bed. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ben toed off his shoes and sat on his bed leaning up against the headboard. He attempted to keep Mal in the same position best he could, and this time succeeded.

Mal slowly drifted off to sleep against her warm Benny Bear's chest, his perfectly leveled breathing lulling her to sleep.

Just moments after Mal had fallen asleep against Ben's chest his mother walked in followed by Doc.

"How is she?" Belle asked softly seeing the Purple headed girl asleep on her son's chest.

"She finally admitted to being sick, or at least not feeling well." Ben said looking down at his Sleeping Beauty, until Mal started to stir from her slumber (No True Loves kiss necessary) from the voices around her

"Mal, sweetie, Doc is here to check you out." Ben said as she awoke

"Okay..." She mumbled and attempted to sit up against Ben.

"Lady Mal I just need you to put this under your tongue" Doc said producing a thermometer from his doctors bag, Mal did as instructed and they waited for the beep to signify it was done, once it did Doc took it and read the temperature aloud

"102.4" Doc then grabbed a stethoscope and a few other tools and went through the rest of the check-up then taking a swab in her mouth out it in a tube that tested it for something then announced the diagnosis. "Well it appears you have Strep, I truly hope you are a better patient than his majesty. From the stories I have heard about when he is sick, and the times I have been there, well let's just say he has never been an easy patient" Doc said with a small chuckle "You will need lots of rest, I will go get you some medicine in a few minutes, you need to drink plenty of fluids, and eat some light food, if your coughing gets too bad go to turn the shower on hot and stand in the bathroom and breath in the steam, stay inside, and take the medicine."

"What about the Ball?" Mal asked quietly while leaning her amazing boyfriends shoulder.

"Well it depends on how you are feeling and if you still have a fever, and even if the fever has broken and has been for hours and you are feeling better I would only recommend you be there for at most an hour and avoid most contact as not to further spread it. She will need to take her medicine when she gets it and then again at dinner, then in the morning around 10 then dinner again and repeat until she is completely better. Just call me when you are ready tomorrow for me to come check her out and see if she can go to the ball" Doc explained

"Anything else?" Ben asked as he was gently rubbing Mal's back

"That should be it, though your majesty, please do make sure to wash your hands frequently to avoid catching this from her, if you do that you should most likely be fine." Doc recommended and Ben nodded. With that Doc took his leave with Belle in tow.

"Benny?"

"Yes Mally?"

"I'm cold"

"Want some blankets?"

The response he received was a muffled yes into his thermal shirt. He let out a small chuckle and pulled his comforter up around them while she laid against his chest, being lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart.

A few minutes after she fell asleep once more Belle came in quietly with the medicine in hand. She softly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over and stroking the young woman's back.

"How is she feeling? and I don't mean her "I'm tough and don't get sick" act?" Belle asked knowing her son saw right through her facade

"She is feeling miserable, she won't admit it because she thinks it will make her feel weak. I wish she never had to live through that torcherous Isle."

"I do to, but as much as I wish she didn't, it also shaped her into who she is today."

"She is still worried over not being able to go to the ball, she is still trying her hardest to be the best Lady of the Court she can be" Ben said with a small smile on his face at how hard his amazing girlfriend was trying, despite him not caring at all if she did it with perfection. He loved her no matter what.

"Reminds me of a certain King I know when he was sick" Belle said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Suuure" She said sarcastically "I let the other VKs know about Mal they said they may stop by later tomorrow to see her but said they may not. Their reasoning being on the Isle when Mal got sick she prefered minimal people around her at all times and only liked one or two people total to be around her constantly, and also warned that she gets very clingy when she is sick."

"I might have noticed that." Ben joked looking down at his sleeping dragon that was clinging to him while asleep against his stomach, "Can you see if Mrs. Potts can make Mal some of her famous castle made Chicken Noodle soup tonight?"

"Ofcourse. Oh, and your father is helping finish up the decorations so make sure Mal knows she has nothing to worry about it."

"I'll let her know but I am sure she will still worry. I know she is determined to go to the ball tomorrow night but if I have any say with my stubborn little dragon, she is not leaving this bed except to go use the bathroom or go stand in the steam until she is feeling completely better."

"She can be quiet stubborn." Belle commented "Oh I almost forgot, here is her medicine."

"Thanks, I guess she should take it now. Can you get one of the water bottles from the mini fridge over there for me please?" Ben asked his mom as he took the bottle of pills from his mom and read it and took two out as it instructed then gently started to shake Mal awake

"mmh" Mal groaned as she slowly woke up grabbing fistfulls of his shirt in protest

"Sweetheart, you need to take your medicine real quick then you can go back to sleep" Ben said softly, and she finally picked her head up some as Ben helped her sit up and handed her the two pills and the water bottle his mom had just brought over, she quickly swallowed it then set the water bottle and snuggled her head back into Ben's chest.

Belle chuckled slightly at the girls antics and then took exited leaving the young couple alone.

Ben rubbed her back up and down and looked at his peaceful little sleeping dragon. With her cute little pink nose.

They sat there for a few hours until Mal started to move a little slowly waking up, and sat up quickly and started to cough harshly. Ben just started to rub her back while she finished her bout of coughing. Once she finished she laid her head down on his chest, and closed her eyes as he slowly swayed back and forward with her sniffling up against his thermal.

Ben glanced over to the clock and realized she needed to take her medicine again,

"Hey, you need to take your medicine again."

"ugh fine"

"You know I thought it would be harder to convince you to take your medicine?" Ben said half joking half serious.

"Normally yes, but I am determined to go to the ball tomorrow night."

"I told you no promises on that, it all depends on if your body is ready. If I had any control over you you wouldn't be going, but knowing you if you are able to you will. So I will support you going if Doc clears you to go okay?"

"Sounds good, but I will be good enough to go tomorrow" She said through her sore throat

Ben just chuckled and rolled her eyes at his little dragon.

"Hey Beasty, can you do me 2 favors?"

"And what would those be Milady?"

"Can you go check and see how the finishing touches are going for the ball and let me know? I promise I will not get out of bed, but I need to know as Lady of the Court. Even if I can't go check myself"

"Fine but you can not get stressed or try to help with anything, just stay here and get better. What is the other thing?"

"Can I have some of Mrs. Potts Castle made chicken noodle soup?" She asked with a small smile

"I already asked my mom to let Mrs. Potts know you would probably be wanting some. I will go take care of those two things, anything else you need before I go?"

"Can you get me my sketchbook and maybe a book? If I am going to be sitting here all day I want something other than just sleeping and staring off into space to do, and I am not that tired right now."

"Fine, which one do you want?"

"The blue one"

"Okay, I'll grab you pencils too" Ben said as he kissed her forehead and then got off the bed and slid on his shoes and left the room to do as his lady wished. Hoping to goodness she held herself to her promise of not getting up. He ventured to her room that was just a few halls over, and found her blue sketchbook with the bag of pencils, then a small stack of her favorite books she had in there and then went back to his room, along the way only glancing at a few of her sketches.

"Here you go my sick dragon" Ben said setting the stuff on the nightstand, as she rolled her eyes at his newest nickname. "I will be back once I go check on getting you your soup and then check on everything for the ball"

"Ok, thanks" Mal said as he left and made his way to the kitchen

"Mrs. Potts" Ben greeted as he walked into the kitchen

"Ben, I assume Mal would like her soup now?"

"Yes she would when you get a chance."

"Okay, I already started making it, it should be done within the next half hour."

"Ok great, I promised her I would go check on the final touches for the Winter Ball tomorrow so I will be back for it once I am done."

"Sounds good dear, I am sorry to hear she isn't feeling well" the older lady said sincerely, she had grown quiet close the young purplette over the past several months especially after she took care of Ben when he was sick, and saw Mal would stick by his side and deal with him even when he was his whiney self.

Ben after speaking the older lady for a few more minutes then took his leave and made his way to the ballroom to see how the decorations were going.

"Ben!" Jane said rushing up from a connecting hall to the ballroom

"Jane," He greeted "how are the final touches going?"

"Mostly well, we just need Mal's final approval on a few things, but since she is sick can I get you to do that?"

"Ofcourse, she sent me down here to make sure everything was going well."

"Well we need you to approve the speech orders for at the end, and then finalize the table arrangement for the dining area for those who choose to sit down and eat. Then confirm the guest list one last time, and that should be it."

"Okay Jane, lead the way."

As they went through Jane held small talk,

"So how is Mal doing?"

"She is okay, she doesn't feel well at all, but she is determined to attend the ball tomorrow. Doc agreed so long as he clears her tomorrow but she can only stay for around an hour if she is cleared, and won't be allowed to walk outside in the cold."

"Sounds like her"

* * *

Meanwhile across the castle Belle was going to check up on the future Queen.

Knocking gently on her son's door she walked in and found the young girl curled up with a book in her hands.

"Hi Belle" She greeted looking up from her book, marking her place and putting it down.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, not much, but I'm not as cold and I haven't been coughing or sneezing as much." Mal said truthfully, followed by a set of small sneezes "Guess I spoke too soon on those sneezes"

Belle chuckled slightly, and glances at the title of the book she was reading. Seeing that the whole series is next.

"Harry Potter?" She asks

"Ben got me to watch the movies with him before I read the books, so I wouldn't be as disappointed in the movies despite how close they were to the books, but still I would rather be happy with the movie and then the books and have twice the enjoyment. Now I just read them for fun."

"Perfectly good logic, I have done the same on several books." She admitted, "You know, I am really glad Ben found you. I may have been hesitant at first, but once I got to know you quickly changed that thought. You remind me of Adam and I. You seemed harsh and cold at first but it was just a cover up."

"I am glad I found Ben. He is the best thing to have ever happened to me."Mal admitted before she started coughing again for a minute, Belle immediately started to rub her back.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please."

Belle grabbed her bottle of water from the mini-fridge Ben had put it back in to keep it chilled, and passed it to the girl who had become a sort of daughter figure to her, who took it gratefully and took a quick swig before setting it on the nightstand beside her.

"Well, I need to go take care of some things real quick, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. I will be back by later."

"Bye," Mal said as she left and once the door closed added, "Mom"

Then laid down and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Ben walked in with Mrs. Potts Chicken Noodle soup in hand, having finished up what was left for preparing for the ball and found his little dragon curled up in his bed calmly sleeping and had seen that she had changed into one of his thermals and some of her sport shorts.

"Mal" Ben said softly sitting next to her on the bed moving her slightly as the bed dipped down under his weight. "Mal" He repeated.

"hmm.." She mumbled

"I brought you Mrs. Potts soup" Ben said with a smile as she quickly opened her eyes as she recognized the heavenly scent.

She sat up and reached out for the bowl and spoon.

"Nope. You got to feed me when I was sick, so I get to do the same to you." Ben said with a playful smirk, while Mal rolled her eyes as he pulled out a small spoonful and gently blew on it and then brought it to her mouth, which she opened with a smile on her face at her beastly boyfriends antics.

"How are the finished plans for the ball going?"

"They are perfectly fine, there were no problems at all. You made sure there wouldn't be when you planned it." Ben assured her as he continued to make the spoon full of soup fly at Mals mouth like a dragon into its cave, making sure not to spill any as he did.

"Good"

They continued their small conversation as Mal finished most of the soup.

"Okay, time for your medicine and then I will take your temperature." Ben said setting the nearly empty bowl on his nightstand and grabbed the medicine and water bottle handing the two pills to Mal and then the water bottle, which she took and then swallowed her medicine. While Ben got the thermometer out of his drawer and brought it over to Mal.

"Open up"

"Is there more of Mrs. Potts soup coming?" Mal asked jokingly as she took the thermometer and put it under her tongue. They sat there waiting for the beep and once it finally did Ben took it and read the temperature aloud,

"100.7. You might actually have a small chance of going to the ball tomorrow if this keeps up." Ben said and went and cleaned off the thermometer in the connecting bathroom.

"I told you I would manage to go. I put to much work into that not to go, plus it is part of my duties."

"We will see, you haven't been cleared yet."

Mal huffed and patted the bed for Ben to get on, he obliged and she moved to sit in his lap, the tv remote in hand.

"Let's watch a movie" Mal said turning on the tv

"Shouldn't you rest?" Ben asked

"I will, I just want to start watching a movie first and then I will fall asleep watching it on my loving boyfriend" She said as she pulled up netflix and selected "A Christmas Prince". A quick favorite of hers after it came out and she couldn't wait for the sequel that had been announced. Then she laid her head onto his shoulder and then curled up pulling the blanket over them. As he gently massaged her shoulders and part of her back.

Just after they started to make the Christmas cookies around half an hour into the movie, Mal fell asleep. Soon after followed by her wonderful King.

Belle and Adam walked in later that evening intending to tell them goodnight only to find them in this position. Belle looked at the young couple with a smile and pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture and leaned against Adam with a large smile on her face. Adam wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled, their position reminding them of their own young love.

* * *

Ben woke the next morning as Mal stirred awake and started coughing, though they didn't sound as bad as yesterday's he mentally noted as he rubbed her back.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was 9 15.

"Want me to when Doc wants to stop by to either clear you for going to the ball or tell you you can't?"

"Sure, check my temperature. It might make it more likely if we check it now too"

"Okay" Ben said as he got up once she moved and gave her the thermometer, and she put it under her tongue while they waited on the beep. Finally it did and Ben took it and read it.

"99.4" He said aloud.

"So I have a decent chance of getting to go?" Mal asked

"Maybe, but be completely truthful. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay, my throat is still sore, and my nose is still slightly congested. My muscles are still a little sore but other than that I feel mostly okay. Really. My headache went away, it doesn't hurt a lot to move, and my throat isn't burning anymore it's just sore."

"Okay, I believe you. Do you want a late breakfast?"

"Sure, but just something small, I'm not that hungry right now."

"How about a couple pieces of toast and a bowl of strawberries?"

"Sounds amazing. Especially the strawberry part."

"Okay, I will be right back." He said as he left.

Not 5 minutes later he walked back in with two plates, one with his small breakfast and the other with her toast and strawberries. Sitting next to her on the bed she took her plate and they leaned against his headboard and ate while making small talk.

A few minutes after they finished there was a knock at the door, Ben called for them to come in. The door opened revealing Belle and Adam.

"Hey Mal, how are you feeling?" Adam asked following Belle in.

"Better than yesterday, but overall pretty okay."

"That's good to hear" Belle said, "Doc messaged and said he will be here in a few minutes."

They sat and chatted for the few minutes before Doc knocked on the door and then entered after a few come ins were called.

"Your majesties, lady Mal," He greeted with a small bow, and then walked over to Mal, "how are you feeling today?"

Mal went through her spill as to how she felt and then Doc went through his routine checking everything including her temperature which was now 99.5.

"Well, Lady Mal. I do believe I can clear you to go to the Winter Ball tonight so long as you do not go outside and are not out of bed for any longer than around 3 and hours. Including your time to get ready unless you are also mostly resting while your hair and make-up is being done."

"So I can go?!" Mal asked happily confirming what she heard.

"Yes" he answered simply, he chatted for a few more minutes explaining to finish the medicine and remain resting for the next few days and then she could be fully cleared in approximately 3 days. He then exited leaving the four of them alone.

Ben stood up and told Mal he would be right back with a surprise. With his parents following behind him.

Mal pulled out her phone and messaged Evie letting her know she was cleared to go to the Ball.

She quickly responded with a great and that she would be there and hour before the ball started to do hair and make-up and help Mal into her dress.

Ben returned just moments later holding a bowl of Blue Bell Cookies n' Cream Ice cream in one hand and the other Blue Bell Strawberry ice cream, he went and sat next to her on his bed and handed her the strawberry as they leaned back and watched "The Phantom of the Opera" on Netflix.

* * *

A little more than an hour before the ball Evie showed up and got Mal to bring her to Mal's room at the castle where she could get ready.

Mal sat in the comfortable cushioned chair she usually sat in when Evie was doing her hair and makeup for big events, and let Evie put her purple locks into a loose french braid that drifted over her shoulder so it was something she could sleep in rather than have to get back from the ball and have to wash her hair and take forever to take it down. She didn't even use hair spray and made it loose and flowing, she then put a lady of the court tiara on her head, one that had accent gems of blue and deep purple to match the dress. Then did some light make up with some light shades of crystal blue leading into a light violet, with some eyeliner, then some blush and some light pink lip gloss. Occasionally letting Evie know to stop for a minute as she had to sneeze or cough.

Once she was done they had 15 minutes until Mal was supposed to meet Ben to go to the ball, Evie took the dress out of its protective bag to reveal a halter top ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with the top being a deep indigo fading into a pale blue that was covered snowflakes. Mal put it on and then the 2 inch wedges as to be easier to walk in while she was still under the weather but still gave her a slight height boost.

"I do believe you look gorgeous" Evie complimented taking a step back.

"Well it is all thanks to my personal stylist and designer. You might have heard of her." Mal joked.

"Well, we don't want to leave your Prince waiting" Evie said ushering her out the door.

"I don't believe I have a prince, but I do have a king." Mal retorted.

A knock came from the door, Evie shouted for whomever it was to come in.

"My dragon," Ben greeted, hugging her once he admired her. "you look breathtaking. As usual."

"My King," She greeted back with a small smirk and then hooked her arm in his to go down to the ball.

They walked down the halls towards the main ballroom where the Winter Ball was being held, as they did Mal leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Are you sure you are up to this Mal? The kingdom will understand if you miss this since you are sick." Ben asked as they approached the final hall before the doors to their staircase entrance.

"I need to do this, it is part of my duties, and I will not disappoint the kingdom. Not with something as simple as attending a ball."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Ben, I feel okay. I don't feel great, but I definitely don't feel to bad to go to this ball. My head still hurts a little bit, and my throat is still a little sore, and my nose is still slightly congested, but other than that, I feel decent." Mal answered truthfully.

"Okay, but if you start to feel worse, just let me know and I will take you back to my room to rest."

"Okay, but I promise I am good to stay for a little while." Mal assured as Ben pulled her into a tight side hug and kissed the top of her head, then guided her to the staircase entrance doors where their arrival was to be announced. Most of the guests had arrived around 15 minutes ago but it was customary for the king and his escort to enter a few minutes after most of the guests had arrived.

They both took a deep breath, and put big bright smiles on their faces as the doors opened and Lumiere announced their entrance.

Making their way down the set of stairs gracefully taking account as to where each person was and who they needed to talk to. They made their way around the ballroom making small talk with everyone as they passed through the crowd.

At around half an hour into the Ball it was customary for the King to give a speech reflecting the year,

"Thank you all for coming today, to this enchanting ball put on by my remarkable Lady of the Court. This year has gone by quickly but has brought about many new exceptional changes. We have welcomed our new compatriotes from the Isle of the Lost, as well as our accomplishments in continuing the harmony amongst our great land. With each year passing so much new comes as the Winter passes through welcoming the refreshing Spring, we remember all of our old friends, and welcome our new friends, we spend time with our family and reminisce on the magnificent memories we have made this year and look forward to those we will make in the coming year. So thank you all for coming to this joyous evening." Ben concluded and stepped away from the podium, hooking his arm through Mal's, who immediately followed his lead down the short staircase and back to the ballroom floor.

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever the king asks. Within reason of course." Mal said with a smirk, as he lead her onto the floor and she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, normally they would Waltz or Viennese Waltz as was customary, but were both more than Mal believed she could handle at that point. Especially Viennese which is exhausting.

Ofcourse this tranquil moment was soon to be interrupted by a certain Queen Leah.

"She can't even manage to waltz as is tradition, and you want to make her our queen? The daughter of the worst villian, please she will never be fit." She gossiped to some of the other elders as the young couple danced just feet away from her.

"But parentage isn't everything, I mean she put on this ball as is part of her responsibilities, and she did so quiet well I might add. Plus most of the people adore her, she truly is extraordinarily kind-hearted. She is extremely intelligent and creative." Cinderella commented.

"Please, that is just a forefront, she can turn into a dragon for goodness sake."

"A power which if you remember correctly she used to protect us." Another piped in.

Queen Leah continued her argument with the others as Mal and Ben finished dancing and continued their chats amongst the rooms, most of which were enjoyable especially those with the other VK's and their friends from Auradon Prep, though they were just pushing off the inevitable, the conversation with Queen Leah.

Eventually though they had to get it over with.

"Queen Leah," Ben greeted with a small smile, Mal came in as an echo doing the same.

"King Ben," She greeted back with a spiteful smile upon her face, "it has come to my attention that your consort here has not been following in many of our age-old traditions. I mean can she not even do the simple traditional Waltz as the King and his Lady are to do as their dances when it fits the music. Honestly she looked distant during your speech and was hardly paying any attention. She isn't even being very lively with all of the guests. Truly, what makes you think a villain's daughter, especially Maleficent's, is fit to be a queen?! Not to mention from what I understand, she barely even helped put this ball on as is part of her responsibilities." she spat out her tone filled with venom. During her accusations a small crowd had come to hear the drama.

Ben went to defend Mal, with her not far behind to defend herself, only for Belle to beat them both to the punch.

"Well Queen Leah, it seems you have been seriously misinformed. Mal planned this entire ball with only help and suggestions from a select few. She was helping with it to the very end, and no she has not done the Waltz yet, but as I recall few have actually followed that tradition in years, and as for her not paying attention during my son's speech and being "distant" amongst the conversations. She has been sick, yet she still managed to finish everything the ball, and while she was not physically and actively helping for the last few hours of preparation she was constantly making sure everything was going well while she was resting. She was determined to complete all of her duties despite have a 102.4 fever, and she even got cleared by Doc to come once her fever went down and she was feeling a little better. She still isn't feeling the best, but from what I have seen she is performing just fine. As for her parentage, that doesn't define her whatsoever, and just because of her mother's deeds it does not make her a replica of her, just look at Aurora, she is not spiteful or rude to those she deems beneath her, in fact I don't even think she thinks of anyone being beneath her, and just look at who her mother is." Belle retorted, not caring that she had just insulted Queen Leah, honestly there comes a point when you just have to be blunt, especially when it came to defending the girl who had become her daughter.

"How dare you insult me, we all know my family should have taken the throne over Auradon and not yours. Honestly you let your son bring in villians and let them run free, even date one. Your family is an insult to the royals. You are even setting up Maleficent's daughter to be the queen of Auradon. Audrey would be a much better fit. Please your family is just-"

"Guards, please escort Queen Leah out, as she is being quiet the unruly guest, and is on borderline treason." Adam commanded before the situation got to out of hand.

In doing so many protests were heard from Queen Leah though no others objected. Once she had left the crowd started to disperse once more across the ballroom.

"Thank you for that Belle" Mal thanked pulling her into a small hug, then returning to Ben's side.

"Well, sometimes some people need to be put back into place." Belle said with a small laugh thinking back to her retort.

"Turns out you do have some beast in you" Adam teased her as they walked off into the crowd to go talk to some of the other royal families.

Mal leaned her head onto Ben's chest closing her eyes for a moment, she was starting to tire from being out of bed for so long. She had been at the ball for around 2 hours now.

Ben rubbed up and down her arm gently pulling her tight and guiding her to one of the corners so there would be a little more privacy.

"You okay? Do you want me to take you back to my room?" Ben asked concerned

"I am good for now, in a little bit maybe, but not yet."

"You sure?"

"I am positive, I will let you know when I need to go back. Okay?"

"Okay."

They night continued and it eventually the time came, where Mal grew tired, and finally submitted to going back to Ben's room. She had started to feel light-headed from being up so long, and the constant movement and energy being put forth.

Ben wrapped his arm around her and brought her into the hall by the ballroom and let her sit on one of the many benches and went back in to find his mom and let her know he would be back in a few minutes and was taking Mal back to his room and then he found Evie amongst the large crowd to help Mal out of the dress and to get the makeup off.

He came back into the hall to see her sitting there half-asleep and picked her up bridal style and started to carry her back to his room and she buried her head into his chest. The beating of his heart and rhythmic breathing beginning to lull her to sleep.

He set her on his bed and kissed her forehead and told her he would be back in a couple of hours after giving her her medicine and then left to let Evie help her change and get the makeup off of her face.

* * *

When Ben returned just under 2 hours later he found her in one of his tourney jerseys, and a pair of her sport shorts, curled up in his bed looking serene as she slept. He smiled and grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom taking a quick shower and then came back out in his pajamas and curled up with her.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Belle stopped by to check on them a little while later only to find them fast asleep and took a few pictures with a large smile on her face.


End file.
